Insane - Dans la tête du Patron
by Barisback
Summary: Hé gamin ! T'aime bien SLG non ? Aller arrête ton char. En plus je suis sûr d'être ton préféré. Non ? Tu préfères Maître Panda ? Moins chiant à cosplayer ? Entre dans ma tête, tu me diras qui est ton perso favoris après ça... Fait gaffe par contre, j'dis pas mal de gros mots, alors si t'es sensible, abstiens toi, ok ? Bon aller, bonne chance gamin ! On s'revoit si t'as survécu !


**SLG : Insane - dans la tête du Patron**

 **l'émission dont il est question dans cette fanfiction (à savoir Salut les Geek) ainsi que les personnages ici représentés sont la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet.**

 _Helloooooo tout le monde ^^ ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui on attaque avec un fanfiction sur le personnage le plus aimé de SLG, j'ai nommé... Le Patron. (pas de surprise, je l'avais annoncé à la fin de la précédente Fanfiction). Cette fois nous allons plonger dans les méandres de son esprits de malade mental... Qu'est-ce que ça peut donner ? Vous verrez bien... Dans cette fanfictions, la suite commennce à se dresser doucement mais sûrement... Et c'est aussi le cas des pairings. (je vous prévient, le Patron est un peu... vous voyez de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ? Qw )_

 _(petite note : les premières fanfics seront simplement des journées dans la tête des personnages pour placer le contexte, ensuite j'évoluerais vers des histoire plus complexes)_

 _^!^ ATTENTION ! CONTIENT BEAUCOUP DE VULGARITES ! (J'avoue que niveau insanités je me suis peut-être un peu lâchée... Bon en même temps vu qu'on parle du Patron ... Je crois que (presque) tout est permis, non ?) ^!^_

 _Aller, sur ce je vous laisse et Bonne Lecture ! ^^ (j'aime tellement ce pitit smiley)_

'Tain... Mal au crâne...

J'ouvre les yeux. Ils papillonnent. Bordel... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore branlé moi hier soir... 'Chui encore habillé (quoiqu'un peu débraillé...) J'me souiens vaguement d'deux trois truc mas bon... Il me semble avoir été picoller... et après m'être déchiré la gueule à coup d'Vodka, j'ai dû aller voir comment mes bordels tournaient...

De toute façon, on s'en tamponne le haricot... J'vais aller bouffer un truc, ça ira mieux après... enfin j'espère. J'ai pas trop envie de me péter un foutu mal de crâne toute la journée et de devoir rester cloitré dans mon pieu...

Je sors de ma chambre. Ils sont passés où tous ? Ils sont morts où quoi ? Ils pioncent ? À 11h ça m'étonnerait quand même... Mais bon, après tout, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je me dirige vers le frigo puis je l'ouvre. Ouais bon là je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix. Pff... 'chier... . J'vais me prendre une bière, ça ira bien pour cette fois. J'attrape donc une bière au fond du frigo, j'en referme la porte et je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je la décapsule sur le bord de la table basse située en face de moi, puis je porte mes lèvres au goulot et commence à boire. Lentement quand même. Si je la bois trop vite mon mal de crâne (qui commence doucement à me faire chier d'ailleurs) va empirer alors évitons. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir plus loin. Puis des bruits de pas. Démarche molle. Corpulence moyenne. Allure... lente. Hum... Je paris ma boîte de capottes goût Banane (les meilleures au monde) que c'est le Hippie qui vient de se lever. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Je vois une ombre sur le mur. Il est là.

" Salut gros."

J'en étais sûr. Trop fort, comme d'hab'.

" - 'Lut gamin.

\- Tu vas bien gros ? t'as l'air d'avoir une sacrée gueule de bois...

\- Rooh ta gueule l'bouffeur de Soja... Commence pas à me les briser avec ça steuplaît. D'jà que ça me pète dans le crâne...

\- Oh Peace gros je t'ai pas agréssé ou quoi... Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi...

\- Bah inquiètes-toi donc pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Il hausse les épaules et marche en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvre le frigo, le referme puis va à la fenêtre s'allumer le join qu'il à dans la bouche. Il devrait me foutre la paix maintenant.

En tant normal, je l'aime bien moi l'écolo à la con. Même si on est l'exact opposé. Mais ce matin... j'ai pas envie d'être sympa. Trop mal à la tête pour ça.

Le Geek pénètre dans le salon. Il est habillé. À mon avis il est levé depuis un bout de temps celui là.

" - S-salut Patron

\- Salut gamin."

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, en gardant quand même une distance de sécurité.

 _"C'est bon, j'vais pas t'bouffer... De quoi t'as peur ? Tu vois bien que chui pas en mesure de te faire du mal, idiot"_

Je l'ai pensé. Mais pas dit. Dans ces cas là, mieux vaut la fermer. je lui ferrais plus peur qu'autre chose. Déjà qu'il a pas l'air très rassuré...

" - Tu vas bien ?

\- 'Mouais... Un peu mal au crâne mais ça va..."

Merde... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis sympa avec le gamin comme ça d'un coup alors que y'a quoi... 2 min je voulais voir personne !? Oh et puis merde, quitte à être totalment incohérent, autant l'être en entier.

" - Et toi ? Tout va bien gamin ?

\- O-oui...

\- T'as pas l'air très convaincu... t'es sûr ?

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux."

Je sais pas trop ni pourquoi ni comment, mais à ce moment là, j'ai esquissé un sourire... chaleureux. La vache. Je savais pas que c'était encore possible ça...

Le petit me regarde, il me rend mon sourire. Il est vraiment mignon quand il sourit... il l'est tout le temps en fait...

 _"Woh woh woh... À quoi tu penses là au juste mec ? Reprends-toi grand couillon ! "_

... ça doit être la fatigue. Je ferrais mieux d'aller dormir une ou deux heures.

Je finis ma bière cul sec puis je me lève. Le petit me reg arde et me demande :

" - Où tu vas Patron ?

\- J'vais me recoucher quelques heures gamin. Chui claqué.

\- Ah... d'accord... Bah dors bien alors.

\- t'en fait pas pour ça va. Je vais roupiller comme un bébé."

 _"Menteur."_

D'un pas assez lent, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je jette ma bouteille à la poubelle en passant devant la cuisine (méthode "Basketball"). Arrivé devant la porte, je soupire un grand coup et j'entre. Je balance ma veste noire sur ma chaise de bureau, j'enlève mes lunettes et je les posent sur le sol, à côté de mon matelas avant de me laisser tomber dessus. Je croise les bras derrière ma tête. fixant le plafond, je réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui me prend en ce moment ? C'est pas mon genre d'être sympa avec quelqu'un comme ça dès le matin, surtout quand j'ai mal à la tête comme ça... Hum... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens... étrange. C'est comme si... comme si j'arrivait à éprouver de nouveaux de quelquonques sentiments (ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... depuis combien de temps ? ), comme si je me sentait... vivant. Pourtant, j'arrive à atteindre cet état quand je tue et viole des inconnus suivis dans la rue. Alors, Pourquoi ? Et surtout, Comment ? Pff... ça me prend la tête cette histoire. Je dois juste être bien claqué. J'vais faire comme je l'ai dit au gamin, j'vais pioncer. Je ferme les yeux, j'allonge les bras le long de mon corps et je ne penses plus. Du moins j'essai.

 _(environ 10 heures plus tard, entre deux sorties de la chambre pour chercher le PC portable et des bières)_

J'ai pas dormi. J'y arrive pas. 'chier. Bon, au moins juste le fait de m'allonger m'a fait du bien, Je me sens déjà plus d'attaque pour ce soir.

Hum... c'que j'me fait chier... J'ai une idée. J'vais aller ré-équilibrer mon karma... Faisons donc pencher cette balanche du mauvais côté... Mais avant, choisissons une victime. Le Prof ? Mauvaise idée, il pourrait me ruiner la gueule avec ses trucs chimiques à la mord-moi-le-noeud. Le Hippie ? Bof, il est pas marrant, il réagit pas. En plus il est plutôt sympa comme mec. Le Panda ? Non, il sait assez bien se défendre pour me rendre impuissant à vie. Non merci. Mathieu ? Hum... non. Il sait ou appuyer pour me faire mal. dans tout les sens du therme. Bon bah désolé mon p'tit gars, il ne reste plus que toi... Tant mieux.

Je me lève, je saisi ma veste et je l'enfile. Je ramasse mes lunettes noires (avant de marcher dessus pas accident et de les casser - et là, adieu crédibilité) et je les mets (c'est tout de même un accessoire indispensable pour ce genre de situation. Et c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour empêcher aux potentiels témoin de me reconnaître. - merci lunettes). Je sort de me chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire que j'ai juste avant de commettre un crime. Mais pas style le petit crime, genre ceux que je commetais étant gosse, non, le genre de crime qui ont forgés ma réputation. Je referme ma porte. À pas de loup, je me glisse tel une ombre dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la porte du gamin. Arrivé devant celle-ci, j'y colle mon oreille pour entendre ce qu'il fait. Pas de bruit. Ah si. je parvient à entendre le bruit du clavier de son PC et le clic droit de sa souris - il doit sûrement jouer, c'est ma chance. Je regarde tout de même par la serrure, juste pour vérifier. Bingo. Et en plus il a son casque sur les oreilles. Alors là, si c'est pas de la chance, qu'est-ce c'est ? Délicatement, sans faire de bruit, j'ouvre la porte mais pas totalement. Je laisse un espace suffisant entre elle et le mur pour pouvoir me glisser dans la chambre. Avec tout autant de douceur, Je referme la referme. Chouette, la clé est dessus. Je vais pouvoir l'enfermer avec moi. Je jouis presque rien que d'y penser. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, puis je prend et je la range dans ma poche de pantalon. Lentement, je me glisse dans le dos du p'tit. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Parfait. Doucement, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille, je lui retire son casque avec tout autant de délicatesse et je lui murmurre :

" - Coucou...

\- Aaaah !"

Bien joué. Le petit a eu si peur qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise. Je me met à rire à gorge déployée. Ce qu'il est bon de faire du mal. Le petit se relève sur sa chaise, encore tout abassourdit. Il me fixe, d'un air inquiet.

 _"T'as raison de t'inquiéter mon p'tit, hé hé hé..."_

" - P-Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Rien de bien particulier gamin. Vois-tu, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, alors j'ai décider de venir "m'amuser" avec toi..."

Le petit transpire la peur. Je le sens d'ici. C'est tellement jouissif. D'autant plus que je n'ai encore rien fait. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui. Pas méchamment bien sûr, mais juqte de quoi me détendre. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire exactement. Laissons faire le cour des choses.

" - Bah alors gamin, T'as peur ?

\- ... O-oui u-un peu..."

Je sourit. Rien à voir avec celui que je lui ai tendu tout à l'heure. Celui-ci est malsain, mais en même temps, je le trouve plus doux qu'à l'habitude. Je sens la respiration du gamin qui s'accélère. Il est si prévisible. Tellement que je parviens à deviner ses pensées. "Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?". "Il faut que je sorte d'ici, que j'aille me réfugier chez quelqu'un... Mathieu? ou bien Maître Panda ? Peut importe, je dois partir ! ". J'ai l'impression d'être un chasseur. Ou plutôt un "prédateur". Et lui la proie que je traque. Etrangemment, c'est avec cette proie là je m'amuse le plus. Avec les autres proies que j'ai pu avoir, c'était moin joussif. Beaucoup moins même. À croire que tuer me procure moins de plaisir que de jouer à emmerder ce gamin. Enfin bref, il est temps de monter d'un cran... Je pense d'ailleurs avoir une petite idée de ce que je vais lui faire...

Je m'approche de lui, d'un pas lent mais assuré. Il se retrouve collé au brod de son lit. Nickel. Sans grand effort, je le pousse sur le lit. Il tombe dessus, allongé. Il se recul de quelques centimètres, sentant sans doute la suite arriver. Sans me précipiter, je monte sur le lit à quatre pattes. J'avance doucement tandis que lui recul de plus en plus, jusqu'à se retrouver le dos plaqué contre le mur. Assez vite, je me trouve à sa hauteur, juste au dessus de lui. Sa respiration s'accélère encore. Son souffle paniqué glisse le long de mon visage. Je place mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Il me demande, dans un élan de panique :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Tu verras bien..."

Cette réponse de ma part suscita chez lui une peur encore plus grande. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui. Il doit se préparer au pire. Au risque de le décevoir, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à m'adonner à mes pratiques habituelles. Je veux juste "jouer" aujourd'hui.

 _"Bon aller arrête de tourner autour du pot. Tu vas le faire chialer si tu continue tes conneries"_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais aimé le faire pleurer. Même moi je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est pourquoi en géneral je m'arrête quand il se met à pleurer, même en mode silencieux. Trève de bavardages, revenons à notre petit agneaux...

Il me fixe d'un air appeuré et inquiet. Sans dire ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot, j'abaisse mes lunettes, laissant transparaître mes yeux. Le petit monte au rouge en les voyant.

 _"Ont a les mêmes tu sais gamin..."_

Je me penche doucement vers lui, nos lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus. Il s'attend à ce que je l'embrasse... Quoi, vous aussi ? navré, c'est pas pour tout de suite _. (vous pouvez donc me haïr) ._ Je porte ma bouche à son oreille et je lui sussure avec un calme olympiens (plus digne du Hippie que de moi) :

"Ne t'en fais pas... Je veux juste m'amuser un peu."

Puis je reviens face à lui. Je sens sa peur grandir à chaque instant. Doucement, je porte ma main à son visage et la passe dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber sa casquette. Rouge pivoine. Un peu plus et je pense que j'aurais ce que je veux. (Pour celles et ceux qui ne l'aurait pas deviné, je m'amuse à faire rougir le gamin autant que possible, un jeu très drôle selon moi). Je laisse glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue. J'approche mes lèvres toujours plus près de son visage, juste en face des siennes. Il tremble comme une feuille. Le pauvre... Aller, achevons-le. Je commence à incliner la tête, me rapprochant toujours plus de ses lèvres (avec la même lenteur énervante) pour finalement l'embrasser... sur la joue _(avouez-le, vous me détestez maintenant ?)._ Surpris, il me dévisage, plus rouge que son T-shirt.

 _"J'ai gagné..."_

Je me relève. Il me fixe. Ses lèvres bougent, mais il ne peut pas parler. J'ai réussit mon coup... . Je sort la clé de sa chambre, je l'insert dans la serrure de sa porte, je tourne la clé. J'ouvre la porte et je sort de la pièce. Avant de partir, je me retourne. Je lui adresse un sourire, puis je pars en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ce sourire... était le même que celui de ce matin. Mais bon, n'y pensons plus. J'ai ré-équilibré la balance.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce je vais faire ? Et si j'allais voir si mes bordels tournent bien ? Après tout, ils ne vont pas se gérer tout seuls... Et puis, la nuit n'est pas finie.

 _Voili voilou ! C'est fini ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu (elle était plus longue que la première, non ?). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite. La prochaine fanfiction sera sûrement sur le Hippie (le "scénario" est prêt)._

 _[Petite note : Les premières fanfictions seront en point de vue de narrateur interne (narrateur personnage), et quand j'aurait un peu introduit chaqun des personnages je passerait à un point de vue plus objectif]_

 _Sur ce portez vous bien et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfictions ! ^^_


End file.
